lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Eko
Before the crash * As a kid, Eko shot an unarmed man at the behest of unidentified Nigerian guerrilla members. He did this to spare his brother, Yemi, from doing so. As a result, Eko was recruited into the guerrilla group instead. * Yemi later became a priest, while Eko started on the road to become a leader of a criminal organization. His business included drug running (primarily out of the country, so the drugs were not used by Nigerians). * One of the militia members called him "Mr Eko", a kind of a nickname which stuck. * Killed two Morrocan drug dealers for their supply. * Coerced Yemi into signing papers making he and his cohorts Catholic priests. * Was originally supposed to be on the Beechcraft, which he wanted to use for his operations under the cover of a Catholic missionary flight. The Nigerian Army was called in by Yemi, who was accidentially shot (and probably killed) by the soldiers. Goldie helped drag Yemi onto the plane; however, he kicked Eko off the plane (literally) and back onto the runway, so Eko was left behind. When addressed as a priest by the soldiers, he pretended to be just that. * Continued functioning as a priest, and was called "Father Tunde," a possible alias, by his monsignor in Australia. * Investigated whether Charlotte Malkin drowning and coming back to life was a miracle. * Was given an Australian passport listing his name as Oduduwa Ulu with a date of issue of April 16, 2004. * For a brief time he served in a "small parish in England." * Was given a supernatural message from Yemi via Charlotte Malkin in the airport before boarding the plane. * Was in the tail section of the airplane . * Yoruba, where he is from, was originally called Eko. (So was Lagos, Nigeria's biggest city.) On the island * Walks tall and carries a big stick (nicknamed "Jesus Stick" by Charlie) On it is carved different pieces of scripture. Note that this was the actor's idea, so they probably aren't clues to what's going on. * Lived in the The Arrow * Killed two of The Others in self-defense (with a rock) during the first night on the island. * Took a 40-day vow of silence after the two killings. * Upon the discovery of the The Arrow, seemed most interested and pleased to find a Bible. The Bible contained a cutout section which held a section of film that was later spliced into the Swan orientation film. * Beat Sawyer over the head with a club, knocking him out, then threw him, Michael, and Jin into a pit. * Aided Jin's search for Michael, who ran away from the Tailies to find his son, Walt * Upon learning of the Virgin Mary Statues, forces Charlie to take him to the plane. Near the plane, finds the body of his gold-toothed Nigerian associate. Then, sensing something strange afoot, he tells Charlie to climb a tree as what many believe to be The Security System approaches. Eko, motionless, stares at the black smoke while it confronts him and flashes images from his past (See gallery below). It then moves on. **Locke is the only other person to have faced it and survived. * Weeps upon finding the body of his brother in the Drug Runner Plane. * Baptized Claire and Aaron after claiming to be a priest in "The 23rd Psalm" * Was marking and cutting down trees near the beach for reasons which were unknown for several episodes. When asked why he was marking the trees, he simply responded that he liked them. It was later revealed that he is building a church, for which he has enlisted Charlie's help. * Knew about Henry Gale's presence in the Hatch while it was kept secret from other crash survivors. * Tells Henry Gale that he killed two of The Others and asks for his forgiveness. * Cuts two small tufts of hair off of his beard with a large knife and gives them to Henry Gale, which signifies him passing his sins of killing the two "Others". By telling someone what he has done, his sins are forgiven. It can also be argued that he told this to Henry, then used his large knife with absolute precision, to intimidate Henry with what he did, and what he was capable of doing. * Is guided by dreams featuring Ana-Lucia Cortez and Yemi to ask John Locke about the ? on his map. Together they discover the Pearl hatch. * Knew that Locke had seen Yemi in his dream so it's probable they shared the same dream. * Falls, or appears to fall in Locke's dream as they search for the location of the ? facility. * Appears to be the only Lostaway who is still wearing the same clothes he had on at the time of the crash. No one else's clothes are hanging in tatters. * Decides to bring back souveniers from The Pearl because he believes that the objects that he has found with John Locke are extremely important. * Asks John Locke if he wants to watch the Pearl Orientation Video one more time. ** Could possibly be creative irony, since when John watched the Swan Orientation Film for the first time, he voiced a desire to watch the film again. * Decides to move into The Swan presumably to push the button. Asks Charlie to bring him his belongings from the beach. He decides to quit working on the church for now. **When Locke tries to stop him in Live Together, Die Alone, he responds with " Do not tell me what I cannot do" * May have died in the Episode Live Together, Die Alone along with John Locke and Desmond. ** Eko does appear to have survived the Failsafe, as he is in the IMDB cast for Season 3. http://uk.imdb.com/title/tt0836956/ Trivia * According to an interview (ref) with Bryan Burk, Mr. Eko was originally named Emeka, which was changed to Eko at some point prior to Season 2. In an interview with Adewale on Channel 4's Podcast, Adewale said the name was changed because he is part of the tribe where Eko is a common surname. Theories and thoughts * Name could also be homonym of Eco, like Umberto Eco who wrote Foucault's Pendulum which is about guys who work in a publishing house who for entertainment create alternative histories, ultimately they are caught up in the reality of their own fiction * Name could also be homonym of "echo", as he seems to reflect (like sound does) the nature of his surroundings. ** Just a regular village boy when in the village. ** Becomes a hardened criminal when recruited by the thugs. ** Adapts to life as a priest when he stays in disguise. * Name sounds similar to Enkidu, the wild man of the woods from The Epic of Gilgamesh * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje came up with the idea, not the writers, to inscribe Scripture on his stick; therefore, the Scriptures 'probably aren't very significant'. (Source) *Could have come into contact with Charlie before the crash while he was serving in England. * May have seen Ms. Klugh when the Black Smoke approached, and therefore she may be a person in his past or someone even related to him. *Could represent the Yin to Locke's Yang (like the yin-yang/swan logo). They both are men of faith and are drawn together. They are also both present at the demise of Swan station. **Could also be part of the Black/White theme going on (Backgammon, Locke's Eyes, Adam/Eve Stones), seeing as Eko is black and Locke is white. Unanswered Questions *Is he still alive? * Who is the wife he is no longer with, as he says to Jin in ...And Found? Gallery Image:ShadowEko.jpg|Eko finding out where Jin ran off to. Image:Ep210 12 360x240.jpg|Mr. Eko facing the Black Smoke. Image:EkoandYemi2.jpg|Eko holding Yemi's corpse. Image:ECHO=EKO.jpg|Eko looking at Locke right before Desmond turns the fail-safe key. See also *Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. - portrayed Mr. Eko as a boy in The 23rd Psalm. Eko Tunde Eko Tunde